conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
OIS Territorial Defense
In preparation for possible war, the Organization of Independent States constructed several defence mechanisms in four different categories. These were built beginning in March 2010 in preparation for a predicted PAFF-OIS war. With the March OIS Council, Ecuadorian architect and geographer Bartolomé Vadakkedath was asked to design a defence system to protect OIS members from foreign attack. The plan was carried out immediately following the meeting. Naval Fortresses Thirty-eight fortresses provide extremely strong defense to nearby areas. All of them are operated directly by OIS, except for Cai-doi Platform. Equipped with Kad Yuq radar, advanced missles, and hundreds of airplanes and patrol boats each, the platforms are the product of OIS' high technological advance. They are circular in shape, ensuring a full 360 view, with a 1200m diameter. There are 60 windows total, each supplied with a powerful Kad Yuq transmitter. On the inside are the vast military stores and cabins for supervisors, although it is kept secret. The fortresses are constructed of high-strength concrete reinforced with titanium and two-layer glass panes of 5cm gorilla glass and 25cm tempered glass. Weak Fortifications Despite the name, weak fortifications form some of the strongest barriers known to man. The borders range in thickness from 10km to 15km. There are several walls of concrete throughout the area, and many barriers to tanks. Every few dozen miles is a concrete fortress, with two or three smaller ones in between. The contents of the underground are unknown, but it is believed there may be supply stores and minefields. Strong Fortifications When Kalmyks broke through the original weak design in the Oirat War, it was decided that a stronger alternative was necessary. Strong fortifications are similar to weak fortifications, but they are much more elaborate, much thicker, and contain more defense systems. From the outside, they appear equivalent to two weak fortifications with two trenches in the middle. Between the two trenches are two walls with a demilitarized zone in between. The walls are equipped with extra defence against airplanes. The border between Franco-German Indochina and the Union of Myanmar is equivalent of two strong barriers. Coastal Defense Coastal defense has been simplified with the invention of the Ocdem, the OIS Coastal Defense Mechanism. Manufactured in several OIS countries, these armed defense systems are capable of detecting any approaching object and making quick haste in firing. It is monitored by four people, who work in shifts to ensure the success of every plan. Ocdem are easily installed into any beach, and plant "roots" to ensure the safety. They are placed anywhere between within five hundred feet and three miles apart, depending on the geography and location. Southeast Asia and some of South China have the closest barriers, usually from five hundred feet apart to one thousand feet apart. Although many large landmasses are equipped with these, generally all landmasses of specific size or strategic location are equipped with any lesser defense mechanism, in order to avoid island-hopping. All islands are equipped with sensors that detect motion on the island, and record if they are penetrated to. Udon Thani Udon Thani is the most well-defended place in the world, located at the heart of Southeast Asia. The American VOA and CIA were asked to leave in March, and all tourism to the city would be monitored. Opponents of OIS were also relocated temporarily (a period of "free speech" ensured identification of such people). Udon Town was moved outside the city walls for the war, as well. The city is guarded by a tough wall of titanium-steel alloy, sixty feet high and six feet thick. The surrounding countryside is patterned with alternating concentric circles of electric fences and fortresses, which require complex passwords and identification systems to go through. No airplanes or aircraft are permitted to fly over the wall, or any fortresses. On top of the outer walls is a standing army of 50,000. They are in charge of launching missles or lasers at anyone who comes nearby. The population of Udon Thani is on a strict curfew from 21:00 to 6:00. The city's chumchon, communities, are instructed by OIS officials to react to any disaster, and all are armed, except those under eight years of age. Underground Udon Thani is perceived to be the intelligence center of OIS outside Tavoy, but nothing is revealed except that the population understands where to evacuate in case of a raid, and that is into the tunnels. Category:FW Storage